


Surprise!

by myriddin



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mpreg, Wifey Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure crack, inspired by the PLL podcast Pretty Little Recaps and their character of Wifey Caleb. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Only my deep adoration for PLL and the fact that I love Caleb and Hanna to pieces, both as a couple and as individuals.

Hanna stared, half-amused, half-concerned, at her clearly nervous boyfriend. The entire evening had been strange. Her mother was out for the night (with Ted or Jason, she wasn't sure, but really didn't want to know) and Caleb had come over for a date night. Her suspicions had been raised from the very beginning, from the moment he had showed up at the door in a clean shirt, his light goatee shaven and his hair combed. 

To make things more bizarre, he cooked instead of bringing over takeout (grilled cheese was nothing gourmet, but he had still made it himself). Now they sat together on the sofa and Caleb was fidgeting- knee bouncing, wringing his hands, the whole shebang. 

He cleared his throat. “Listen, Hanna, there's something I need-”

Realization hit Hanna like a freight train and she froze. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! “Wait! You can't, it's too soon!” This wasn't how it was supposed to go, not according to the five year plan she'd been mapping out for the past few months, the one where she and Caleb would pack up and get the hell out of Rosewood at the end of the year. They'd get a place together, and she would coax Caleb into getting his GED so he could get a (legal) job that would support them while she got her degree. She would be the one to propose over a nice dinner in a couple of years, then they would get married after she had graduated and settled into a good job. She had it all planned and Caleb was about to ruin it!

Caleb regarded her with a deep frown, disgruntled at being interrupted. “I know it's too soon, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Hanna, I'm-I'm pregnant.”

The loud string of expletives an unexpectedly returned Ashley Marin let out behind them (along with the shattering glass of her dropped wineglass) nearly drowned out the sound of Hanna falling off the couch and colliding with the floor, as her eyes rolled back and she fainted flat out.


End file.
